Name That is My Enemy
by NineKindsofCrazy
Summary: That which we call a Winchester by any other name would still be as sexy.


Disclaimer: I own Supernatural. On DVD. That's as close as I'll ever get.

A/N: Woo! My first fanfiction ever! (I'm not counting that one unfinished crack!fic I wrote like in middle school.) My boredom finally overpowered my laziness and I just had to do _something_, so here this is... enjoy.

* * *

"Thanks," said Sam, getting up from the table. He gestured to the local sitting on the other side with the notepad in his hand. "Call me if you think of anything else."

He made his way over to the bar where Dean was currently leaning forward drinking a beer. Looking at the information he'd written down, Sam slid up next to Dean.

"Hey," Sam said. "I think I've got a good idea what we're dealing with from this local-"

"Hey," Dean, cut him off, in a harsh low voice. Sam glanced up from the notepad to his brother, who was smiling but the smile was directed at the young bartender behind the counter with the long dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" Dean asked in that same low voice, only breaking eye contact with the bartender for a second to glance at his brother. "It can wait."

Sam looked between his brother and the bartender for a moment, then sighed and turned his body so it was facing sideways and leaned against the counter, signaling that his brother could continue on with the young lady.

"So, uh, where were we?" Dean continued his conversation with the bartender.

"I was just saying that my shift ends in an hour. Maybe…" she trailed off with a sly looking smile on her face.

Dean grinned back. "Sounds like fun." He finished off his beer and held up the empty bottle. "Can I get another one of these?" he asked the bartender, flashing her another grin.

She just smiled back as she reached for one and set it in front of him. Then her smile faded a little. "What did you say your name was?" she asked Dean.

"Didn't," he replied, still grinning as he sipped his beer. "It's Dean."

The bartender's smile disappeared completely. She gave him an apologetic look as she explained, "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean; I kind of only have a thing for guys whose name starts with a 'B'. It's silly, but…"

Dean's smile was gone too. "Wha-?" he let out, looking completely bewildered for a second.  
Then he straightened up and smiled again. "Oh, you must have misheard me. It's 'Bean'- with a 'B'." He punctuated the last 'B' with a gesture of the beer in his hand.

"Bean?" the bartender asked, looking amused and completely unconvinced.

"Yeah, you know, like Mr. Bean?" Dean attempted in a desperate voice, as his smile faded again. Sam stifled a chuckle beside him.

The bartender just laughed. "Sorry, nice try," she said. Dean let out a resigned sigh and took another sip of his beer.

Then, the bartender's gaze swiveled to Sam who was still leaning against the counter beside Dean.

"And what's your name, cutie?" she asked him sweetly.

Sam, who had only been half paying attention to the conversation, lifted his eyebrows at the unexpected acknowledgment.

"Oh, uh, S-" he started, then caught himself and quickly blurted out, "Bam!"

The bartender's eyebrows rose. "Bam?" she repeated.

Sam attempted to smile charmingly at the girl. "Bam," he said with conviction. "Like, uh, Bam-Bam. Ya know? Flinstones? I like to, uh, hit things… with… my stick," Sam ended lamely, shaking his head because he knew he blew his chance with the pretty bartender.

She laughed again. "Have a nice night you two," she said to Sam and Dean as she scooted down the bar to converse with other customers.

Dean finished his beer and set it down on the counter. Standing up, he muttered to Sam, "Let's go."

Walking towards the door, Dean turned to Sam and asked with a small smile, "She was something, wasn't she, Bam-Bam?"

"Oh, shut up?" said Sam, grinning a little. "Mr. Bean?" he asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

Dean shook his head and decided not to comment.

As they made their way into the parking lot, Dean said thoughtfully, "Too bad Bobby wasn't here."

* * *

Well, what do you think for a first fic? I'm just glad I completed it- I feel so accomplished. I think I'm gonna write some more shorter pieces and maybe work my way up to some chapter fics. The hardest part was actually coming up with the title- I finally thought of 'What's in a name?' from Romeo and Juliet, but that sounded too cliche, so I picked another quote from that speech.

_In other news..._ I baked a cake today. Now I feel super accomplished. :)


End file.
